herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Relics (New)
Relics are special items that the player can obtain through various means, such as from bosses, chests, dungeons and through random encounters in levels. They serve as a way to add more variation to your gameplay by providing you with additional effects or abilities. You can only have one active relic (a relic with an ability that you use by pressing the bound key) active at a time - you can however have up to 31 (32 including the active relic) other passive relics. All relics are removed from your character upon death. Types of Relics Orbiting These relics orbits around the player in a circle, usually damaging enemies that come too close to the player, or provide defensive effects such as projectile block. Active You can only have one active relic active at a time, and you will see it under your health/mana bar. What active relics does varies a lot, some of them stun the entire screen while other will deal minor damage to enemies. Each active relic also has its own unique cooldown. On Hit (Proc) These relics will trigger together with your basic attacks, just like abilities with a certain proc chance. Each relic has it's own formula for cooldown, proc and damage. Stat Modifiers These relics will increase one or more stats on your character as long as you're alive. It can be everything from energy to all talents. Obtaining Relics Relics can be obtained in a lot of different ways and it's possible to find the most efficient way of farming them in just a couple of hours. Below follows how you can obtain them (in no particular order). Chests 900 Ruby Chest This chest can be purchased for 900 gems in any of the towns. You will more than often get 2 relics from this chest. Purple Chest The rarest chest that also holds the best rewards for the player, that can sometimes be found at the end of certain dungeons, has a relatively high chance of giving you a relic. Crystal Chest The second rarest chest in the game that can be unlocked using Crystal Keys, which can be purchased from the Blacksmith or found randomly in the world. It's likely you will get a relic from it, although it's not too common. Golden Chest The third rarest chest does not have any significant chance of giving you a relic, but with some luck you can find one. It can be opened with a silver key which can be bought from the Blacksmith or be found randomly in the world. Normal Chest It's not likely to get a relic from the regular brown chests, but it is possible. Bosses After defeating any boss, mini-boss, regular boss, act boss or wormhole boss, you have a high chance of dropping a relic. Dungeons At the end of dungeons, or in specific places of them, it's possible to find a relic. It's also possible to get them from mini-bosses in dungeons. Zones Sometimes you can find relics in the world locked behind gates you unlock with keys or in floating islands that you have to jump across or fly to. Quests NPCs will reward you with a random chest upon quest completion, and this chest also has a chance to give you a relic. They can also give you a relic without the chest.